criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Over My Dead Body
Over My Dead Body (Case #25) is the twenty-fifth fanmade case and is the first case in the Cherrywood Hills district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background Last time on Criminal Case, Chief Ronald Harrison promoted the CCPD to Cherrywood Hills after criminal profiler Christopher Sperazzo decoded that Lunette Blackworth's message that said "the truth is with the stars" was referring to the influential inhabitants of Cherrywood Hills. There, ballistics analyst Matthew Hartman suggested to check out Averly Heights, an area where many of the district's residents hung out and resided. There, the corpse of big name actress Charlotte Johnson was found dead at a coffee table. Dale Hopkins' autopsy on the body revealed that Charlotte was forced to ingest cigarettes. It was also later revealed that the victim was impregnated by Ibrahim Ahmad, a director employed for Pixel Pictures, a major film studio. In the end, fashion designer Lara Chung was incriminated of being Charlotte's killer. When Reena Hollingsworth accused the fashion designer of murder, Lara didn't confess until enough evidence was laid out before her eyes. Lara shockingly revealed that there was a diamond mine down in Cherrywood Hills, in which the Johnson family was one of the people involved in it. However, Lara's family had to work as slaves at the diamond mine, only to give those diamonds to the Johnsons. Lara wanted to get revenge on the Johnsons after years of her family giving diamonds to "a family of acquisitive thieves". After watching A Puff of Death, Lara felt inclined to force Charlotte to ingest cigarettes. Reena then shipped the disgraced fashion designer off to court. Judge Wallace Montgomery was shocked at the fact that there was a diamond mine in Campbell City. He also agreed that slavery was wrong. However, he believes that murder is never the solution to a problem. The judge was disgusted at the murder method, and much to Reena's shock, that was because she forced Charlotte to ingest cigarettes rather than having her smoke poisoned cigarettes, like in the movie Lara based the murder off. Lara was then sentenced to life in jail with parole possibility in 35 years. In the hours following Lara's impoundment, it was revealed that model Dahlia Rosemead was dead. However, the news was revealed as fallacious when she was found at a retro 30s Broadway theater. Not only that, but award-winning make-up artist Katy Flemings believed that there was danger taking place at the film set that the victim worked in. This time, suspicions were confirmed as it was revealed that Simon Barrows, an agent best known for his shady deals, was revealed to have placed a stink bomb in the microwave. Matthew Hartman's analysis revealed that the stink bomb was rigged so that when something would be removed from the microwave after heating, the bomb would fire. Simon claimed that he wanted to perform the prank to get revenge on the aforementioned director impregnating the victim. Reena, lacking bias, fined the agent. Speaking of Ibrahim Ahmad, it was revealed that he was making a "modern" version of the first film ever made. Ronald Harrison thought this was suspicious, but decided not to make further accusations. An anonymous call stated that someone was found hanged at an estate, prompting another murder investigation. Victim *'Charlotte Johnson' (Found sick at Averly Heights) Murder Weapon *'Cigarettes' Killer *'Lara Chung' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect watched A Puff of Death. *The suspect drives a convertible. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a set access badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect watched A Puff of Death. *The suspect drives a convertible. *The suspect uses teeth whitener. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a set access badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect watched A Puff of Death. *The suspect drives a convertible. *The suspect uses teeth whitener. Suspect's Profile *The suspect watched A Puff of Death. *The suspect drives a convertible. *The suspect uses teeth whitener. Suspect's Profile *The suspect watched A Puff of Death. *The suspect drives a convertible. *The suspect uses teeth whitener. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a set access badge. Killer's Profile *The killer watched A Puff of Death. *The killer drives a convertible. *The killer uses teeth whitener. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears a set access badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Averly Heights. (Clues: Victim's Body, Tire Track; New Suspect: Ibrahim Ahmad) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer watched A Puff of Death; Murder Weapon registered: Cigarettes) *Talk to Ibrahim Ahmad about the victim starring in his film. (New Crime Scene: Film Set; Prerequisite: Averly Heights investigated) *Examine Tire Track. (Attribute: The killer rides a convertible) *Investigate Film Set. (Clues: Silk Dress, Locked Briefcase; Prerequisite: Talk to Ibrahim Ahmad) *Examine Silk Dress. (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA. (New Suspect: Lara Chung) *Talk to Lara Chung about sewing the dress for the movie. (Prerequisite: DNA identified) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Open Briefcase) *Examine Open Briefcase. (Result: Gossip Magazine) *Analyze Gossip Magazine. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Dahlia Rosemead) *Talk to Dahlia Rosemead about her feud with the victim. (Prerequisite: Gossip Magazine analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Broadway Theater. (Clues: Victim's Handbag, Broken Pieces, Locked Safe; Available at start) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Cell Phone) *Examine Cell Phone. (Result: Call History; New Suspect: Simon Barrows) *Talk to Simon Barrows, the victim's agent. (Prerequisite: Cell Phone unlocked) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Pregnancy Test) *Analyze Pregnancy Test. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Ibrahim Ahmad about impregnating the victim. (Prerequisite: Pregnancy Test analyzed) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Cigarette Case) *Analyze Cigarette Case. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses teeth whitener; New Crime Scene: Props Set-Up) *Investigate Props Set-Up. (Clues: Props Chest, Broken Device; Prerequisite: Cigarette Case analyzed) *Examine Props Chest. (Result: Make-Up Organizer; New Suspect: Katy Flemings) *Talk to Katy Flemings about being the victim's make-up artist. (Prerequisite: Make-Up Organizer found) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Voice Recorder) *Analyze Voice Recorder. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Lara Chung regarding her verbal argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Voice Recorder analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Simon Barrows about his shady deals. (New Crime Scene: Coffee Table; Available at start) *Investigate Coffee Table. (Clue: Lighter; Prerequisite: Interrogate Simon Barrows) *Examine Lighter. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Dahlia Rosemead's fingerprint) *Interrogate Dahlia why she threatened to "use cigarettes" on the victim. (Prerequisite: Fingerprint identified) *Investigate Broadway Stage. (Clue: Faded Photo; Available at start) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Text on Photo) *Analyze Text on Photo. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Katy about why she threatened to make the victim "look like a freak". (Prerequisite: Text on Photo analyzed) *Investigate Averly Heights. (Clues: Ashtray, Locked Computer; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Ashtray. (Result: Diamond) *Analyze Diamond. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Locked Computer. (Result: Security Computer) *Analyze Security Computer. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a set access badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to At the Edge of the Seat: Episode 1. (No stars) At the Edge of the Seat: Episode 1 *See what is troubling Katy Flemings. (Available after unlocking At the Edge of the Seat) *Investigate Film Set. (Clues: Broken Microwave, Faded Contract; Prerequisite: See Katy Flemings) *Examine Broken Microwave. (Result: Microwave) *Analyze Microwave. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Simon Barrows as to why he placed a stink bomb inside the microwave. (Rewards: 15,000 Coins, Silk Tie; Prerequisite: Microwave analyzed) *Tell Katy that everything is alright. (Prerequisite: Interrogate Simon Barrows) *Examine Faded Contract. (Result: Contract) *Analyze Contract. (06:00:00) *Ask Ibrahim why there will be a sequel to the first movie ever made. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Contract analyzed) *Investigate Averly Heights. (Clue: Coffee Can; Available at start) *Examine Coffee Can. (Result: Broadway Show Ticket) *Analyze Broadway Show Ticket. (12:00:00) *Investigate Broadway Theater. (Clue: Woman in the Audience; Prerequisite: Broadway Show Ticket analyzed) *See why Dahlia ran away. (Reward: 5,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Woman in the Audience met in Broadway Theater) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases